Various semiconductor die packages are known.
While such packages are useful, they could be improved. For example, many of the above-described packages are difficult and/or expensive to make.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for improved semiconductor die packages, methods for making semiconductor die packages, components of such die packages, and electrical assemblies using such semiconductor die packages. Such improved semiconductor die packages would desirably be less costly to manufacture and/or would have better functionality.